


Killjoy Dictionary for all the useful slang you need in your trashy danger days fic

by FriendOfTheMarauders



Series: Killjoy Universe [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, danger days - Fandom
Genre: Battery City, Contribute, Dictionary, Dystopia, MCR, New ideas welcome, Slang, The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys, Words, calefornia, danger days, killjoys, mychem, post apocalypse (kinda), vocab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheMarauders/pseuds/FriendOfTheMarauders
Summary: exactly what it says. Inspired by mememway and a handful of Tumblr blogs. New ideas are very much welcome, wanted, and appreciated. Credit will be given where credit is due for any contributions.





	1. Places

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zone words! A guide for Danger Days: The The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys Writers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202465) by [mememway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememway/pseuds/mememway). 



> Most terms taken from tumblr blogs and another Killjoy dictionary on ArchiveOfOurOwn.  
> http://antidoteforeverything.tumblr.com/  
> http://laceys-notebook.tumblr.com/  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/mememway/pseuds/mememway

**Battery City** : The city controlled by BL/ind. Only known major civilization left. Devoid of much colour, emotion, and freedom. Also called ‘Batt City’ and ‘the city’.

 **Bifrost** : Areas of the zones that were so greatly affected by the bombs that the desert sand became glass. “This Bifrost is the most beautiful thing you’ll ever lay eyes on out here. It’s a reminder that the Zones don’t always chew you up and spit you out, sometimes they shape you, make you better”

 **Brown Sugar** : Patches of desert land where plants are able to be grown, such as the witch's garden and Tommy's (no so) secret little greenhouse in the back of his shop. “Hey, did ya see that garden we just drove by, must be some brown sugar over in that area”

 **Cemetery Drive** : Those places where dracs ambush joys and many lives are lost, like old battlefields. you can see masks and jackets lying in the sand, dusted over and sun bleached. As a sign of respect, the 'joys leave them untouched, lime colourful tombstones. only if the ghosted 'joy left you the next owner before the firefight can get it. it you happen to find one, the entire car grows silent until you've passed through it.

 **City proper/Inner city** : The area of the city that BL/ind has most control and whose inhabitants are the most compliant.

 **Death Valley** : The areas beyond Zone Six. Used to contain farming communities, until the land was destroyed in bombings by BL/ind.

 **Getaway Mile:** Route Guano

 **Lighthouse** : Well-known places such as old motels and warehouses throughout the zones that act somewhat like a safe house, offering shelter to those on the run and sometimes food when it can be spared. The diner by Doc’s shack is a good example of a lighthouse. “There’s a lighthouse a few miles north of here, you should be safe for the night.”

 **Lobby** : An artificial ‘slum’ in the city created by BL/ind, a place used for its shadier work and is mostly inhabited by droids.

 **Maple Plaza** : Places in the desert (mainly zones 5 and 6) where radiation is still thick and dangerous. “steer clear of zone 6 as much as you possibly can, the whole thing is just one big maple fucking plaza.”

 **Mailbox:** A cultural landmark in the Zones. It is elaborately decorated and filled with art and letters. Some rebels take the masks of the dusted to the mailbox so that their souls will be safely passed along to the Phoenix Witch.

 **Nest** : The nest is a small house built next to the Destroya. It occasionally loses power, but it is often well stocked with radios, video games, and junk food.

 **Outskirts** : The actual slums of the city, Drac patrols are high here as most delinquents reside here. The place where you end up when you’re out of luck or trying to escape from city proper or escaping from the desert. They all end up there. It has little access to the benefits of BL/ind and is often looked over by them as nothing more than a blemish on their perfect city.

 **Picket Fence** : “The border separating each zone from the next. Picket fences re labelled by the number that corresponds with the zone they border. "The road leading to Picket Fence 1 is fuckin’ swarmed by dracs, get out of the area while you can.”

 **Route Guano:** The main road through the zones. A paved, multi-lane road that stretches from Zone One to abandoned factories in Zone Six. Also called the ‘Getaway Mile’.

 **Sun Sandbox** : A place in zone 5 where so much glitter has been mixed into the sand that they are basically one and the same. “Come on man, I wanna go down to Sun Sandbox today”

 **Train Station Ave** : A spot along Route Guano that’s travelled extremely often, making it a popular place for hitchhiking joys to pick up a ride. “Be careful down Train Station Avenue, you never know what type ‘a Chilly fucker could be getting into your car.”

 **Underground** : The realm of the Juvie Halls set in the old subway systems built before the city. BL/ind have a hard time controlling this area as they lack knowledge on exactly how large these systems are.

 **Witch's Garden** : A large expanse of land in zone 3 where many wild desert plants grow.

 **Zones:** The desert surrounding Battery City, consisting of at least six areas determined by geographical terrain. There were once more but were destroyed in bombings by BL/ind. Mainly where the neutrals and rebels live but does contain scattered BL/ind factories and warehouses.


	2. Events

**Analog War** : A series of large-scale fights between the killjoys and BL/ind during the 2000s, beginning towards the end of the second Helium War.

 **Audition** : The initiation rituals that one must do in order to prove themselves deserving of joining a certain gang (most commonly the bigger, more powerful ones). These rituals can range from harmless humiliation pranks to committing serious city crimes which can result in being arrested or being killed. “Fuck, I got my audition tomorrow, what do you think they’ll make me do?”

 **Boxing Ring** : A one-on-one firefight between two members of rival gangs. “You gotta stop stepping into boxing rings man, you’re gonna get yourself killed”

 **Commit Mercy** : A killing out of mercy for another joy or person. If one must resort to this, any other rebels in the area must stand at least 40 paces away and face the opposite direction, masks off.

 **Digital** : An important moment in time shared amongst two or more people where you can just tell that you’ll never forget it. Digital moments are extremely important in the zones because they’re believed to be what separates a rebel from city folk. People in the city don’t get to have digital moments because they’re unable to feel anything, therefore no moment is special.

 **Fires of 2012** : A series of large fires in 2012 which were lit by BL/ind to sabotage the killjoys but spiralled out of control and burned several neutral establishments and BL/ind factories and warehouses. BL/ind claims to not have started them, but to have put them out.

 **Ghost Chase** : The act of searching the zones for someone who may possibly be dead. “last I heard he’s on a ghost chase out on zone 1"

 **Helium Wars:** War in the 1980s fought over the resource of helium. A second war was fought in the late 90s/early 2000s between BL/ind and other civilizations around the world, which all then disappeared.

 **Pangea** : (pan-gee-ya) A gathering of three or more gangs to discuss pressing topics, the likes of which may vary. “There’s a Pangea going on tomorrow at sundown and I think you should be there, boss says it’s urgent.”

 **Red Dawn** : That single moment right after a firefight when the survivors are left standing in the settling dust, wondering if the blood they’re covered in belongs to themselves, a drac, or their fellow gang members and friends. “A red dawn it- it never gets any easier. It never hurts less ya know?”         

 **Shower Curtain:** Those rare days where the sun is blocked out by clouds. A blessing to all zone souls and a day to get things done before the heat comes back. 


	3. Things

**Alarm Clock Radiation** : Another name for the sunrise, most commonly used in a begrudging or sarcastic manner. “Man, alarm clock radiation always seems to arrive just a little too early.” (Definitely Fun Ghoul every morning.)

 **Baby carriage** : That trusty ol’ car that’s been with you through heated firefights and freezing desert nights alike. Hitting the red line in that thing is comes second nature and sleeping the back seat feels like home. “A Moterbaby’s baby carriage is more loyal than most rebels, remember that.”

 **Battery Acid** : A killjoy term for city drugs that have been smuggled out to the zones. “If you want, I know a place where we can get some serious Battery Acid.”

 **Batt Food:** Anything better than power pup that was smuggled from Batt City. It’s the type of phrase that you gotta say real quietly or else you’ll just be swarmed with people asking you for some, or begging for you to have mercy on them, or bringing up that one time from 7 years ago that they did you that one thing because “come on man, you owe me.”

 **Birch** : A general term for any oral stimulant that replicates the act of eating food (such as chewing gum) “Yo man, you got any birch?”

 **Carbons** : The currency of the city and its surrounding zones.

 **Cavalry** : A group of draculoids or S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W on motorcycles. So, a cloud on wheels.

 **Cloud** : A large group of Draculoids or a Draculoid encampment in the desert, a term originally used to describe large groups of bats. “Hey, did you hear? there’s a new cloud of Dracs patrolling out on zone 3 tonight”

 **Cordial:** The zone term for moonshine. Can be used as a noun or as a greeting. “I got some cordial last night" in terms of drinking, or "a cordial greeting" could be a thing that happens at bonfires, where everyone gets a drink.

 **Dead Pegasus:** A fuel company in the Zones.

 **Drifting** : A relationship which is not strictly platonic, sexual or romantic, but a kind of mix of the three. It’s a go-with-the-flow, no-shame, whatever-happens-happens kind of thing. “We have a drifting relationship. It’s fun, so freeing to other relationships I’ve had.” Not to be confused with ‘Drifter’

 **Dust trail** : An urban legend. “Dude, that’s just a dumb ass dust trail. It ain’t true or nothin’”

 **Fact News:** A news program in Battery City.

 **Graffiti Bible:** The Graffiti Bible is a collection of religious writings shared by androids of the city. The book tells their belief in Destroya, who they believe will one day free them from the oppression of the city.

 **Home Coming Parade** : That little piece of destruction that juvie halls leave behind when they leave the city to become Killjoys. “You should’ve fuckin’ seen my homecoming parade, colour bombs wiping the clean off a’ everything outside my window. Best thing my side a’ the city’s ever seen.”

 **Honey-lemon** : A general term for natural remedies. “I got a bit of a stomach-ache, you got any honey-lemon in stock that might help?”

 **Lord's Drink** : A floral, steamy blend of milk and honey, perfect for those brisk zone winters.

 **Medication:** Also known as Battery Acid in the Zones. Better Living Industries urges its citizens to “curl up next to a warm blaster, pop a capsule, and thank the heavens for the corporation who cares for you…in an affordable little bottle.”

 **Murder (magazine):** A magazine meant for more mature readers.

 **Name tag** : A term for the jacket connected to a killjoy’s identity. “I found a name tag over in zone 4 last night. Feel bad for the poor soul who lost it, must feel naked without it.”

 **Pig Bomb** : A bomb dropped in Zone Seven by BL/ind in 2017, destroying the single farming community there and metaphorically wiping Zone Seven off of the map.

 **Plus:** A battery replenisher used by androids. It is specifically designed to be addictive, inefficient, and weaken in power as price increases. Droids have been known to overdose on Plus.

 **Power glove:** A modified Nintendo power glove owned by Kobra Kid with the ability to kill. Likely by administering electrical shots to the victim by holding down the victim and pressing a few buttons.

 **Power-Pup:** Pre-moistened kibble. This official BL/ind brand dog food is often the meal of choice for rebels.

 **Ray Gun:** The weapon of choice for rebels and draculoids alike. They shoot high-powered laser beams in different colours. Many rebel ray guns are specially customised.

 **Shiny (magazine):** A robot porn magazine.

 **Sour Milk** : The patch of wet sand where water has accidentally been spilled and wasted. “Could you believe the size of that sour milk? The bloke who fucked up that bad is definitely going thirsty till next week.”

 **Static** : Another word for sand, or the remote areas of the zones, most commonly used on homemade maps and certain radio stations.

 **Trojan Horse** : A painfully obvious lie. “Dude, seriously? I could smell that Trojan Horse from a mile away.”

 **Vend-A-Hack:** A device used by the Killjoys to hack into a BL/ind Vending machine to steal supplies.

 **Vending Machine:** These dispense a variety of city-approved items. These items include ray guns, batteries, ammo, ‘good luck’ stickers, Mousekat stress toys, plus, and water.

 **Visco Water** : The sticky pulp inside certain cacti that if chewed, can replenish your body’s water levels. (The term Visco derived from the word viscous which is used to describe thick or sticky liquids)

 **WKIL 109 FMX:** The pirate radio station manned by Dr. Death Defying.

 **Zoneweed:** A drug popular with killjoys that is only grown in the zones.


	4. People

**Acoustic** : Someone who chooses to us an old-fashioned gun as supposed to a laser one. the most common reason for this is because they want as little association with BL/ind as possible, this includes their technology.

 **Angel Cakes** : Rebels who travel up and down the zones selling food; feeding any and all starving desert darlings who've got the carbons for it. “Did you hear about those angel cakes in the next zone over sellin’ food and shit? If we pool our money together we can buy enough to at least last us two or three days”

 **A Nobody** : A rebel who’s given up, turned themselves in, or their heart just isn’t in it anymore

 **Babysitter** : A term centred around the practice of calling BLI Mom and Dad, “babysitter” became a name for gang leaders because they look after zone kids the way the city always should’ve, protecting them and letting them be individuals, etc. Used on just about anyone in charge, sometimes playfully, to poke fun at the role of “leader” in a lawless place like the desert; but it’s especially relevant when the crew itself is made up mostly of younger or brand-new joys who are easily riled up.

 **Bacon** : A drac or C/R/O/W that’s been shot. This term originates from the fact that dracs are often called ‘pigs’ out in the zones.

 **Bad Babysitter** : A crew leader who might be inexperienced or just ineffectual, but either way can’t keep their kids from constantly butting heads and tearing into one another - their intentions are probably good, but they just don’t cut it being in charge. (Party Poison is like, the worst babysitter ever ‘cause Ghoul is always jumping from place to place and setting shit on fire, Kobra steals the car all the time and Jet is the true babysitter of the group.)

 **Batt Rat** : A derogatory Sand Pup term for inexperienced rebels from the city. “There’s no fucking way I’m letting you add that batt rat into our gang!”

 **Batt out of hell** : A more endearing term for fresh out of the city rebels than Batt rat.

 **Black Smith** : Someone who knows how to repair and modify ray-guns (alternatively referred to as a smithy) “fuck, after that last firefight I better meet up with the black smith out on zone 2.”

 **Book-Buzzers** : Book-worms who never really gave it up, will trade carbons, water, power-pup, or even other books for a book. Typically teaches some of the other Joys about reading and definitions of words. You can find them in groups with each other, drive trucks. “Yeah that guy over there, tell him ‘bout that book. Total Book-Buzzer, might run some errands for ya.”

 **Broken record** : A rebel with outdated ideals. “That Dr Death is such a fucking broken record, all that help each other crap.”

 **Bullet-Proof Faces** : Rebels who have become too famous to be killed. “That D. Death is a real bullet-proof face, he’s been around so long I doubt he’ll ever leave!”

 **Burn out** : City kids who displayed signs of creativity at a young age and were kicked out of school very early, so it would be a lot harder for them to be able to get out of the city and be well off in the desert. “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I’VE BEEN THROUGH! I MAY BE A BATT RAT, BUT I WAS A BURN OUT TOO! SHIT WASN’T EASY IN THE CITY AND I STILL MADE IT OUT HERE!”

 **Cactus fucker** : A 'tree hugger' in the zones.

 **CamBoy/Girl** : A derogatory juvie hall term for people who feature on BLI broadcasts. “I swear, those fucking CamBoys don’t know the shit they’re saying on the air.”

 **Cherries and berries** : Another term for Dracs and Crows, used primarily by sand pups who just don’t give a shit about dracs. These rebels were raised to shoot ‘em so they aren’t scared at all. Its derived from the colours of old police car lights and the younger generations don’t really understand this but go along with the term because they’ve heard it all their lives.

 **China doll** : Someone who's afraid to get their hands dirty. “Come on man, stop being a fucking China doll and come with us on a run for once.”

 **Compass Rose** : A rebel (most commonly a sand pup) who knows the desert like the back of their hand. “She’s a downright compass rose; her boots have touched every grain of zone static there is!”

 **Crash Queen/King** : A daredevil and/or thrill-seeker with an unhealthy taste for doing things that could easily get them killed.

 **Debut album** : Someone’s first love. “He was my debut album, I’ll never regret meeting him.”

 **Deity indecisive** : A rebel who is so great at getting out of bad situations but is also incredibly efficient at getting into them that it’s as if the gods don’t know what they want to do with them.

 **Destroya:** A massive android that once lay abandoned in the Zones before being activated and destroying Battery City as it was prophesised to do by the androids of the city who worshipped it.

 **Drifte** r: A word for a someone who prefers one-night stands to romantic relationships. “See that guy? Total fuckin’ drifter, man. You’ll never see him two nights in a row.” Not to be confused with ‘Drifting’.

 **Dust Angel** : A resident of the zones, though this term is often only used to refer to young children and the elderly.

 **ElectroKat:** The name of a popular battery brand. In both Battery City and the Zones almost everything runs off batteries.

 **Fabulous Four:** A famous group of Killjoys consisting of Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, and Jet Star. Sometimes known as the Fabulous Killjoys. They died in 2019 and became even more popular, with action figures and posters being made of them.

 **Favourite record** : A term referring to one’s partner.

 **Floral eyes** : Used to describe new rebels to the zones that haven’t seen a fire fight or anything cruel of the zones. Similar to the term ‘Squeaky’, but specifically directed towards batt rats, where as you can be a desert born but still be Squeaky.

 **Flowerhead burnout** : Burn outs that were caught by the system and never got to leave the city, who were hyped up on more BL/ind drugs than you can count and by the time they were through, their little minds were glass-window foggy.

 **Gearhead:** Someone who is obsessed with cars/mechanical things.

 **Geeks** : Another name for people working in the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit of Better Living Industries

 **Gemini** : Someone suspected of being a spy for BL/ind.

 **Gravehead** : Refers to crazy Killjoys that are maybe the last member of their group, or who otherwise have lost an immense amount, and their response is to throw themselves into fight after fight in the hopes that a Drac or a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W agent gets em. If that fails, they usually either leave the zones or attack the City head-on. “Did you hear about that Gravehead in zone 3? I heard she was thinking about leaving.”

 **Groupie** : Someone who travels with different gangs and trades sexual favours for food, protection and sometimes drugs. “You boys lookin’ for a groupie? Well it ain’t gonna come cheap, I’m the best there is hon”

 **Halo Head** : Rebels who believe their involvement in the revolution puts them above others, often treating Batt Rats and Neutrals like the scum of the earth. “Did you actually expect that gang of fucking halo heads to help? They wouldn’t touch two Batt rats like us with a ten-foot cactus!”

 **Honey Bun** : Someone who's so nice to the point where you can't help but question their intention. their smile is a bit like bubble-gum that's too sweet, and you check every helping hand they offer for a knife that might just end up in your back. “I don’t trust that honey bun bitch, something’s off about her, I can feel it.”

 **Joy-Killer** : A zone neutral who tries so hard to come across as a Killjoy, but anyone can plainly see that they’re not rebelling against anything anytime soon. “Nah, you don’t gotta worry about her, Dracs never go after joy-killers, they’re harmless”

 **Juvie Hall** : A rebel who hasn’t left the city for various reasons. Since Juvie Halls don’t take the pills, they are delinquents in the city’s eyes. Often split into two factions, those who actively fight the system from within, and those who smuggle things in and out of the city. (HC: Desolation Row is totally an AU where the Killjoys stayed in the city and became Juvie Halls)

 **Killjoy** : A term used to refer to rebels out in the zones.

 **Lawyer** : Someone who ruins all the fun. Basically, the killjoy term for killjoy. “Would you quit being a fucking lawyer and just let loose for once!”

 **Motorbabies** : People who live out of their cars, whether or not they are nomadic. Oftentimes are also gearheads.

 **Mousekat:** A cartoon character from Battery City.

 **P Amie** : A friend with benefits. This phrase is derived from the French term “petite amie” meaning girlfriend

 **Paper boy** : Someone who travels up and down the Zones collecting news, gossip and reporting deaths. This is a job position that radio stations offer for a few carbons an hour. “I got a couple carbons to burn, how would you like to be my Paper Boy?”

 **Pig** : Derogatory term for draculoids and exterminators.

 **Ph-Heights** : (pronounced “fights”) Rebels who used to deal battery acid but started dipping into their own supplies and became waveheads themselves. “No one’s seen the son of a bitch since he went Ph-heights, probably killed himself lookin’ for another fix”

 **Phoenix Witch:** A deity of the people in the Zones. She cares for the souls of the deceased in the afterlife and beyond.

 **Porno-Droid** : A derogatory term for zone sex workers, sometimes used in relation to kinks such as degradation, humiliation, and objectification.  This term was originally taken from a Bl/ind product of the same name, furthering the degrading aspect of it. “He’s the perfect little porno-droid, just as long as you have enough carbons.”

 **Puppy** : The youngest member of a gang, often one you have to look out for. Kind of a 'kid sibling' type of relationship. “who volunteers to show the puppy the ropes, eh?”

 **Raven** : A rebel who always seems to bring bad luck with them, and no one really seems to trust them. “Never bring a raven with you or someone’ll get ghosted.”

 **Reapers** : Zone assassins.

 **Rebe** l: Those who openly and actively go against BL/ind

 **Ritalin Rat** : Drug addict.

 **Rose dust** : Elderly souls who've lived in the zones for most of their lives and feel it's time to stop fighting and accept death however it may come. “Hey, you don’t need to worry about me anymore alright, I’m all rose dust now.” At the time of his death, Dr Death Defying was rose dust, having lost do much over the years, but his recordings live on, guiding all the desert children through life in the zones.

 **Robin Hood Honey** : Those sleazy underground beauties that you can never take your eyes off of. Swaying hips that draw you in, and an obscene tongue that can charm any rebel out of the drink in their hand and carbons in their pocket. (basically, the opposite of floral) “You gotta watch out for those robin hood honeys in this scene, they can rob you blind with a single bat of their pretty little eyelashes.”

 **Rongee Kays** : The kids that wander from party to party, who've long since abandoned their homes, and pasts and are only recognizable under strobe lights. It's an incredibly easy scene to wiggle your way into, just as long as you follow the faint trail of zoneweed smoke. “You been partying a lot lately man, I think you’re turnin’ into a Rongee Kay?”

 **Rubberburner** : Someone who lives their life too fast, burning through everything. Often tend to drive far too fast and burn out their tires. Tend to also be crash queens.

 **Runners** : Another term for Rebels, but a more relaxed version. Runners are more of an in-between for neutrals and rebels. They fight the system but are less likely to actively go guns blazing into a firefight with a group of dracs if they don’t have to.

 **Rusty Throne** :  A ‘joy who used to hold a position of power in their gang but was kicked out (the reason of which they were varies) “Yeah, you’re some rusty fucking throne who can’t get over the fact that her gang dropped her and left her for dead.”

 **Sand pup** : Someone who was born in the zones or has been there since childhood. “Hey, see her right there? That’s a Sand Pup through and through.”

 **Sand Worm** : A derogative term for killjoys, most commonly used among high ranking members of Better Life industries (BL/ind) “Be careful out there, those sand worms don’t hesitate to shoot”

 **S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W** : Elite agents of BL/ind who command subunits of Draculoids to exterminate threats to the industry’s dominance in the zones. Scarecrows are expected to keep a steady kill count and avoid unnecessary emotional attachments that would affect their ability to kill others.

 **Screwhead** : Someone who parties way too much, thinks they’re the belle of the ball, and makes dumbass decisions

 **Solitary Host** : A quick fuck or one night stand. “Hey, everyone needs a little solitary host from time to time, no shame in it.”

 **Spearey** : (“spee-ree”) Silver-tongue ‘joys, manipulative and good with words. If they wanted, they could make you believe that the sun itself is out to get you. “I wouldn’t fuck with them if I were you, that spearey’ll rob you blind and have you thanking them for it in 4 seconds flat.”

 **Spongehead** : That one asshole in the gang who seems to use up all the group resources (e.g. eating excess amounts of food, wasting gas by driving everywhere, buying unnecessary bullshit from chow mein). They are most likely city born. “If we don’t ditch the spongehead tomorrow, we won’t last another week.”

 **Squeaky** : Someone who isn't on better life industries radar, mostly neutrals or joys who have yet to commit a crime against battery city. “Must be great bein’ a Squeaky, at least then I’d have those damn Pigs off my back.”

 **Streaker** : Someone who tries (on purpose or accidentally) to run you over.

 **String King** : Used to describe someone who plays guitar extremely well. “Did you hear those String Kings on the airwaves last night, they were fuckin’ metal!”

 **Tumbleweed:** Someone who wanders the zones, living a nomadic lifestyle, having no home.

 **Un-aide** : A killjoy who doesn't belong to a gang or whose gang has been ghosted. “Please help me, I’m un-aide.”

 **Wheelie** : A wannabe 'poser' or motorbaby. “Those fuckin’ Wheelies are all talk.”

 **Zone Rat** : Derogatory term for residents of the zones, generally used to refer to killjoys.

 **Zonerunner** : People who spend time in the zones but do not live there.


	5. Other

**Banksy** : To owe a debt to someone or have a bounty on your head. “Some zone 4 gang got a banksy on me, so I’m layin’ low for a bit”

 **Blanket drive** : The act of driving at night at full speed with the car headlights off, only guided by stars and moonlight. “Hey, do ya want to go on a blanket drive later? I’m kinda in the mood.”

 **Carbon dating** : A term for prostitution. “I couldn’t afford any power pup last month, so I had to do some Carbon dating to get some.”

 **Cherry Pit** : The nervous feeling in the base of your stomach when you think something bad is about to happen. “I don’t know man, I got a cherry pit tellin’ me this is probably not a good idea”

 **Clap** : A physical fight, usually between a killjoy and a draculoid.

 **Dive sidestreet/get off the highway** :  A humorous way to tell someone to fuck off. “How ‘bout you drive sidestreet Poison.”

 **Dr's Office** : One of the many street names for Dr. Death Defying’s radio station

 **Ember Bridge** : The act of willingly cutting all ties with your gang. It’ll be either the smartest or dumbest thing you’ll ever do. “Pulling an ember bridge was the stupidest thing that kid’s ever done. I bet he’ll be crawling back within the week.”

 **Fade into the static** : To get lost out in the desert. “Nobody’s seen him since he faded into the static, I’m getting worried.”

 **Fly Half-mast** : To be in the state of having recently lost someone that meant a lot to you. “he’s been flying half-mast for weeks, I feel bad for the poor guy, lost his sister in a firefight.”

 **Ghosted/Dusted** : Killed.

 **Hit the Red Line:** To run away, usually from a bad situation/home life.

 **Hum hallelujah** : Hope/pray for luck. "better hum hallelujah, things are about to get sketchy"

 **King Skin** : The calluses one gets on their fingers from playing guitar. This phrase correlates with the phrase “string king” which is used to describe someone highly skilled at playing guitar. “Yeah I had to play for about two and a half weeks before my king skin developed.”

 **Phoenix Plead** : To narrowly escape death, believing that the only reason you survived is because the Phoenix Witch was in your favour. “I pulled a Phoenix Plead just last week, I swear I’ve never been so fucking lucky in my life.”

 **Show Tongue** : To be a smart ass to someone, usually in a situation that can get them hurt, used by juvie halls, named after a rebel who put a whole bunch of colours on their tongue as a way to show they are aligned with the cause and stick them out as a sign of defiance

 **Sun Skin** : The art of covering your body or certain parts of it almost entirely in glitter, done most commonly for events involving speed such as; drag races, and derbies. “Dude, this is the third time you’re doing sun skin this week!”

 **The demon is waking up** : Often said when an old wound, a freshly stitched one, a broken bone, a fever or any kind of pain that had stopped hurting woke up, either because the area is hurt again, or because there's no more painkiller/medication. "Dude, gimme those pills, or the demon'll wake up!"

 **Top Left** : A term with similar meaning to “no lie” in the sense that they’re both used to emphasize the honesty of one’s words. “Top left, I swear.”

 **Waking the demon** : Rubbing salt into the wound, making things worse. Used to describe emotional wounds rather than physical. Based on the term ‘The demon is waking up’.

 **Wind chasing** : A game young Killjoys like to play, where they follow spirals of sand and leaves that get picked up by gusts of wind.


	6. Descriptors

**Beamless** : To be confused. This term originates from the feeling of disorientation one feels while driving the zones at night with headlights off. “Wait, wait, slow the fuck down and start again, you got me all beamless and shit.”

 **Cage Mad** : Another term for crazy, more extreme than just mad. “He’s cage mad!”

 **Centre-City** : an insult to call someone untrustworthy or you suspect them to be working for BL/ind, going off the fact that the closer to the centre of Battery City you get, the more BL/ind influence you seem. “Don’t trust her man, she’s so centre city.”

 **Chapter 11** : A term meaning gay guy, most commonly used in Zones 4 and 5. “I’m about as chapter 11 as it gets.”

 **Chilly** : Used to describe something or someone suspicious or out of place. “listen here you fuckin’ chilly motherfucker…”

 **Costa Rica:** For things to go crazy/become chaotic. “Things went all Costa Rica.”

 **Deadface** : A general term used to describe the effects of City pills. “He got all hyped up on Battery Acid and now he’s deadfaced”

 **Deity Fucked** : A term used to describe those with terrible luck. “That dude is deity fucked, I swear. He can’t keep out of trouble for the life of him.”

 **Floral** : Rare type of innocent beauty.

 **Gravity** : A general term for something that brings you down. It could be anything from BL/ind, to sand in your boots, to starvation. “Dang, that’s gravity man.”

 **Icy** : When someone dies in a sketchy way, based off the term ‘chilly’ meaning someone suspicious. “Did you hear about ****? Yeah, they were ghosted just last night. It’s pretty icy what happened.”

 **Loony tune** : Something/someone a little odd or weird. “That’s right loony tune”

 **Mega** : Similar to our term ‘wicked’. “It was mega dude!”

 **Orwell/Big brother** : Meaning that there's a lot of surveillance around. Used by Juvie halls most often due to the city being run by BL/ind. "oh be careful out there, it’s all Orwell/Big brother right now"

 **Pally** : An offensive way of calling someone a friend. “hey pally, buzz the fuck off.”

 **Rainbow:** Derived from the idea of rainbows only coming with rain, this term is used to describe something positive. “That’s really rainbow.”

 **Raindead:** Hungover. “Can you shut up? I’m fucking raindead.”

 **Royal** : Used to describe something high end or fancy, most commonly drugs. “Fuck man, that shit you dealt me last week was fuckin’ royal.”

 **Sand crack** : A term used to describe something/someone annoying, derived from the sensation of sand in your pants, a generally annoying sensation indeed. “Why don’t you dive side street you fucking sand crack.”

 **Shiny:** Awesome or cool.

 **Shone** : A word meaning really happy, similar to the term ‘sunny’, but primarily used by the adolescent rebels, being more teen slang.

 **Smiley** : Someone who acts like or seems to be a BLI informant. “Watch out, they look pretty smiley.”

 **Soggy** : A term meaning something wasn’t so fun. “Man, that party was soggy. We shouldn’t have even gone.”

 **Sour** : Refers to the sense of something not quite right, similar to the term “Off”. It derives from the idea of milk turning sour after it has expired. “Somethings sour with this place, I can feel it. It just doesn’t feel right.”

 **Storm** : A term used to describe a good time, stemming from the rare pleasure of rain out in the desert. Can be linked to the word ‘Blast’ “I’m having a storm.”

 **Sunny:** Meaning really happy, this term is used often to refer to the younger rebels of the zones. “***** is just so sunny. She’s a right little ray of sunshine.”

 **Whispy** : The experience of a calm or dreamlike drug high. “Put this shit in your drink, it gets you fuckin’ whispy man"


End file.
